Three Cheers for Animals
Three Cheers for Animals Journey Guide for Juliettes On this journey, you will learn all about how people can take care of animals. Birdbath award To earn this award, you must participate in all aspects of taking care of a family pet. Ask an adult to teach you everything you need to know to care for this pet. Red Robin Award ' To earn this award, you make a project that teaches others how to care for this pet. Examples of projects are guidebooks, posters, or a powerpoint presentation. ' ' '''Tula Award - ' To earn this award you must show courage by sharing your project with others and answering their questions about how to care for the pet. '''Stops along the Journey While you are on your journey, you must choose at least 7 of the following activities, including the starred activity. ____* Read and complete the girls guide to this journey. Try all the suggested projects including the food, origami, and yoga. ____Make a chart that shows how your needs compare with an animal’s needs. ____Make an all about me nest. On small strips of paper, write special things about yourself and the things you like. Glue these onto paper in the shape of a nest. Then make some eggs to symbolize your hopes for the future. ____Make up a story about an animal that gets help from a human. There are many ways to make your story: Write it on paper, make an illustrated booklet, make an ipad book, Make a video/audio recording, puppet pal video, etc. ____Read at least five books that deal with caring for animals. Discuss the main ideas of the books with a family member. Some suggestions: Saving Audie, Owen and Mzee, Winter’s Tale , Shelter Dogs by Kehret, , Two Bobbies, Knut: How One Little Polar Bear Captivated the World, A Doctor for Animals by Moncomble,'' Cappyboppy'' by Bill Peet, The One and only Ivan Puppy Place series, Vet Volunteers Series List of books for younger readers: http://www.redrover.org/recommended-childrens-books-humane-themes ____Earn some extra money, and donate it to an organization that helps animals. ____Make an animal sculpture. Then tell about this animal and what it needs to stay healthy and safe. ____Watch a show or movie about caring for animals, such as A Dolphin’s Tale. Discuss the main ideas of this movie with a family member. ____Act out the four scenarios with your family. Talk about your choices for each situation. (Leader’s guide p 22-23, p 48) ____Learn to play the Busy Squirrels song on your instrument. Also learn how to sing it. (Leader’s guide p 58-59) ____Take a trip to an animal shelter. Discuss your experience with a family member. ____If it’s time for your pet’s checkup, go with your pet to the veternarian. How is it different that your own doctor’s appoinments? ____Visit a friend or relative who has a pet you’ve never had. Find out about how to care for this pet. ____Visit a zoo. Do the animals seem like they are well cared for? With a family member, discuss if it’s better for an animal to live in a zoo or in the wild. Category:Journeys